


Not another anniversary

by Alex_E



Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_E/pseuds/Alex_E
Summary: Danny celebrates anything.





	Not another anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story from a friend who literally celebrates everything.

It was a quiet morning at the office. Things had been crazy at work the last few weeks.  
Ward was hoping he would get some work done.  
He might make it home early for a change and go to bed at a reasonable hour instead of spending all his time staring at spreadsheets.  
Yes he was ready to begin.

Until Danny walked into his office with a big strawberry cake decorated with candles. 

“Happy anniversary” Danny beamed.

Apparently they didn't celebrate anything in K'un-Lun. So it didn't come as no surprise that  
Danny went a bit overboard and decided to celebrate everything.

“Wow thank you Danny I really wasn't expecting this” Ward moved from behind his desk to pull Danny into a warm embrace.  
Meanwhile he was mentally flailing around trying to figure out which anniversary they were currently celebrating.

“Well Ward I couldn't wait until to tonight to surprise you.”  
“Well you are the master of surprises” Ward laughed and Danny laughed with him while still wracking his brains for which event Danny was referring to.

They married 17 months ago. Just after Danny and his merry band of superheroes defeated the Hand. It wasn't pretty and he frantically proposed to him in the ER.

The anniversary for their first kiss wasn't for another 2 months. The day they moved in together was three months off.  
The first time they had sex was a hard one to determine given all the stuff they did to each other before they were “officially” dating.

If only he could distract Danny long enough so he'd reach his phone to send a sneaky text to Joy and ask her.

Joy must have heard something and right on cue her head peaked around their joint office door.  
Thank God for small mercies.

She glanced at the cake then back at a still beaming Danny.

Oh dear God his eyes were actually radiating by now.

She embraced Danny. “Happy anniversary.”

“You want a piece of cake?” 

“Hell yes I want one. Which one did you get this time?”

“Strawberry cream cake.”

“Oh one of my favourites.” 

“What no hug for your brother?”

She gave Ward a sly grin.

“Happy anniversary Ward.” She embraced her brother.  
He held her tight and she whispered “you have no idea what you're celebrating are you.”

“No damned idea help me out please.”

“That only worked out for calculus” She hugged him tighter.

“I will leave you two to your celebrations.”

Danny offered her a big plate. Which she gratefully took as she retreated to her office.

“Thanks Joy.”

“Bye Danny, see you later Ward.”

Ward struggled to smile. He was gonna get her back for this.

“Can you believe it I almost forgot today.”

“No ehm I can’t?”

New plan let Danny do all the talking and be evasive and give non committal answers.  
Maybe he’ll mention the joyous occasion. 

“You don't remember," Danny said. It wasn't a question at all, his sparkling eyes filled with disappointment.

Damn plan didn't work. He could smack himself. 

"No, no, it's not that," Ward struggled to find the words  
"It's just that there are so many special days for us besides you have always been better with things like this.”

"Today is the most special day of all other than our wedding day."

Ward suppressed the urge to sigh and roll his eyes.

Until he looked at Danny. Danny fixed his gaze on the floor but he could see the sadness in his posture. He was hurt. And Ward hurt him _again _.__

__“Look Danny I may not remember every celebration like you do.”_ _

__“I am not good at this you know, he sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair._ _

__Danny looked at him expectantly._ _

__“I need you to know that the last two years with you have been the best of my life and I wouldn’t trade them for the world.  
I know I am an asshole. I am arrogant, and obnoxious and I know I can act pretentious at times, however the best thing in my life has been you.  
You are the one person who keeps reminding me of the good in the world. You believe in me. I love you for that.” 

__Ward’s eyes were shining with tears that he'd never admit to.  
Danny was smiling so brilliantly that it was like looking into the sun._ _

__Danny leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to his lips._ _

__“I love you too Ward.”_ _

__“So what were are celebrating today?”_ _

__“Today was the day I asked you out for pizza. It was kind of our first date.”_ _

__“I'll be home early tonight.”_ _

__“We're having pizza for dinner.”_ _

__“I expect nothing less.”_ _

__“Happy anniversary.“_ _

__“Happy anniversary Ward.”_ _


End file.
